Speechless
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: The only word that Emma thought while getting a look at Zander. And how she reacts to seeing him in a very interesting way for sure. One-shot Emma/Xander drabble. Xemma.


**"Speechless"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Emma Ross x Xander**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Bunk'd or any of the characters of the show. Bunk'd and it's characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Since I'm still addicted to the Bunk'd show, I'd figured I'd start off with yet another Bunk'd fanfic featuring my favorite one true pairing of the series, Xander and Emma! This time, it's only gonna be a cute little drabble featuring the two of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, this is great. This is just great!"

Said a certain blonde who was busy getting rid of flies that were recently attached to her blonde hair. Apparently, Emma Ross was about to take a shower inside her Woodchuck cabin, only to realize that her sworn enemy Hazel, had stuffed bugs inside the shower head. And when Emma turned on the shower, those dead bugs had rained down her her like a hailstorm. Because of that, she screamed like a frickin' tea kettle and got out of dodge.

And now Emma had left her cabin with nothing but a towel to wrap her up. And yet, she was still wiping off those bugs from her hair from her hairbrush.

"The one time I get to take a shower, and it's filled with dead bug carcasses." Emma groaned. "Next time I see Hazel, she's definitely gonna get what's coming to her. I wonder if I can use the Grizzly cabin. Maybe they'll let me use their shower."

Luckily for Emma, she was planning to go there anyway since that's where Ravi and Jorge were. And especially Xander, since Emma totally has a crush on him.

After wiping off the last bug off her hair, Emma opened up the Grizzly Cabin door.

But as she opened the door, she saw Xander standing there.

"Hey Emma." Xander said, looking up at her. "How's it going?"

Suddenly, Emma's jaw dropped at the sight of him. It wasn't just Xander he was seeing...

...

...

...

...

...

...it was a shirtless Xander!

Emma's face had blushed all over her cheeks.

She was staring down at every magnificent part of him. Mostly, the part Emma was staring at was those killer clean-cut abs of his. It nearly glistened with sweat, which kept Emma's hormones going for a good minute. She was sweating from her forehead, down to her glistening legs, sending tiny hot flashes. Emma had never knew how hot Xander looked without his shirt off.

He was so hot in fact, Emma had became speechless. Raising his eyebrow in concern, Xander tried to break through to her.

"Um Emma, are you alright?" Xander replied. "You look a bit sweaty. Emma?"

Once again, Emma didn't reply. But she did respond the best way she knew how...

...

...

...

...with a thud.

It was clear to Xander's case that Emma had fainted.

But to his surprise, Emma had fainted with a smile on her face. That image became too much for Emma to overtake, and in response, she fell to the floor. Once again, Xander replied, hoping to break through to her yet again.

"Are you okay, there?" Xander replied. "Want me to take you to a doctor?"

"Shirtless... hot... so sweet... hmmmmmmmm..." Emma said in her sleep.

Xander had no choice but to chuckle at this from her.

"I guess I have that effect on girls, it seems." He smirked as he picked Emma up and took him to the nearest ER.

While picking her up however, she couldn't quite help how cute Emma look when she fainted. The way her eyes closed in an heavenly way made her look like Sleeping Beauty. To Emma however, seeing Xander in that image was definitely worth being speechless about. And it was worth fainting a lot, too. If that is, if she can remember what happened by the time she woke up before then.

* * *

 **Yeah, hard to believe that's the third Bunk'd story on this site so far (I think, just in case if no one's beaten me there). But still, I think it's really cute regardless. I could honestly see this happen on the show for sure.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BOOYEAH!**


End file.
